


Gender Dysphoria

by Malaayna



Series: My Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hey guess whos whinging again?, Poetry, Points at self with both thumbs, This guy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: A shitty little poem about how much I hate my titsNo like, seriously that's all it is lolThis one's about gender dysphoria if you haven't already guessed





	Gender Dysphoria

**Author's Note:**

> So trigger warnings  
> Uhhhhh  
> I talk about cutting my tits off myself a tiny bit  
> So ah  
> That I guess 
> 
> And just general gender dysphoria warnings

Gender dysphoria  
Such innocuous wording  
To describe something that  
Has me literally considering  
Carving off pieces of my body  
With the boning knife from the kitchen

Or my craft knife  
Or a pair of those rubber bands they use to remove lambs tails  
And castrate calves 

I dont think the people  
Who make binders realise  
That there's dysphorious people who  
Have tits bigger than a DD

Or that some people's hips  
Are wider than their shoulders  
"Just step into it"  
I would if I could get it past my thighs

And it doesn't matter  
How well the binder fits  
I still end up with my tits  
Up around my chin  
Like a cheap burlesque costume  
From an old western film

Or a weird double gut  
Or a pair of weird armpit growths 

Or just the inability to breathe  
After 10-20 minutes  
"Don't wear for more than 8 hours"  
Mate, I'm lucky to be able to wear it for 2

And that's not even accounting for  
The Aussie summer heat  
When every other guy is walking around shirtless  
Or wearing a chesty bonds

And your just there  
Trying not to vomit everytime  
Your arm hits a tit  
Or you look down and see cleavage 

I just

Gender dysphoria  
More than just two seemingly innocent words


End file.
